The Girl
by ofcowardlycourage
Summary: He hadn't left her side for a minute, because he had nowhere else to return to. He had sat down on that chair, and he had to stay there until she woke up. SasuSaku. Written in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Girl**  
**Author: ofcowardlycourage**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: He hadn't left her side for a minute, because he had nowhere else to return to. So he sat down on that chair, and he would stay there until she woke up. SasuSaku. Written in drabbles. **  
**Pairings: SasuSaku (any other requests)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **  
**Warnings: Sasuke may be a bit OOC, but keep in mind this is in the future, Sasuke has come to terms with his feelings, isn't a lunatic, and as hinted, saved the world along Naruto. He isn't sure how exactly he feels about Sakura yet.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had never felt so clueless.

Maybe that was because he always knew what to do, in every situation. But this, this was entirely different. He had never experienced love much in the past few years, and the only woman who ever truly offered her love was beside him close to death.

The closest village was Konoha.

He hadn't been so sure why he was roaming around the fire country, ever since Obito's defeat he had always lingered near the rebuilt walls and thought of the one offer Tsunade had given him.

If he wished to return, he could. The deed he had done would relinquish his sins, apparently.

But Sasuke didn't see why saving this miserable world could cancel his own terrible crimes out.

One of them lay in his arms, at least, she symbolized on of his biggest scandals. The girl who loved him, the girl he betrayed, the girl he must repay.

He was so close into letting her in, four years ago, when they were genins. So close into letting her worm her way into his heart, and let him love her. Maybe not as much as she did, but let her take a special place in his heart.

Did he still love her now? Was she special enough to return to his old home?

Perhaps so, Sasuke mused, gently picking her up bridal style and beginning his journey to Konoha.

_Perhaps so._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Girl**  
**Author: ofcowardlycourage**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: He hadn't left her side for a minute, because he had nowhere else to return to. He had sat down on that chair, and he had to stay there until she woke up. SasuSaku. Written in drabbles.**  
**Pairings: SasuSaku (any other requests)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **  
**A/N: I can't thank the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story enough, this is in fact my first multi-chapter fic for Naruto and I wasn't sure of the outcome. _whitexgodess _and _mistressinwaiting _thank you for the wonderful reviews, hopefully I won't screw the next chapter up! **  
**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura hadn't woken up, Naruto had a placed restraining order, Sai was the only one to keep him company because Kakashi was on a mission.

Every nurse who turned the corner, every cold look he received wouldn't affect him. Neither would it affect Sai. However, on the third day, when Shizune rounded the corner, trainees on her heels, she graced him with a sincere smile that thanked him immensely.

Sasuke didn't know why he deserved it, and averted his eyes back to the door of Haruno Sakura, the girl in a coma. Because of him.

If only he hadn't been so stupid. If only she hadn't been so annoying. If only Obito's cronies hadn't escaped that one night. That one night he hated reliving.

It just confused him further than anything that had ever happened before.

Finally, Tsunade appeared from behind the door with a grim look on her face, her eyes screamed sadness and relief. He didn't know why.

"You saved her life," Tsunade informed him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He tensed. "But she's in a coma, Sasuke, and I'm not sure when she'll wake up next. "

Sasuke turned away from her, and Sai stood up, leaving abruptly. Tsunade lingered for five more minutes (he counted) before she spun on her heels, muttering unclean words.

In between snippets of them, he caught her distant mumbling on her wondering why her apprentice had loved such a stoic boy.

Sasuke smirked, so she hadn't stopped loving him.

He then stood up, and walked towards the door. Halfway there he froze, if he wanted to he could leave, be free again. The girl was safe. Nothing held him here.

The Uchiha squeezed his eyes, and laid his hand on the knob, turning it, and then entering.

Maybe he'd stay just a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Girl**  
**Author: ofcowardlycourage**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: He hadn't left her side for a minute, because he had nowhere else to return to. He had sat down on that chair, and he had to stay there until she woke up. SasuSaku. Written in drabbles.**  
**Pairings: SasuSaku (any other requests)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **  
**A/N: So, I've just figured out about Sakura's parents. AREN'T THEY AWESOME! They're in the Road to Ninja movie, of course, I only saw them in a leaked trailer (or what was it again...i think it was an opening...) and they totally canceled my mental image on them. **  
**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto's restraining order was repealed, and almost immediately, the blonde showed up. Sasuke had been bombarded with so many questions, so many accusations, in the end he just decided to ignore the future Hokage.

"TEME ARE YOU LISTENING!" Naruto finally barked. "WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOSPITAL! WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke blinked.

"YOU DIDN'T HURT HER DID YOU!" Naruto growled, grabbing Sasuke by his shirt and lifting him up to meet his eyes. "WHERE IS SHE!"

Sasuke didn't mean to, but he cringed. He showed weakness, he was showing too much.

Finally, the Uchiha muttered. "My fault." and threw Naruto off him. He returned to his earlier place, staring at the door until visiting hours.

He had no home. Ha had no friends. He had no one. Sakura...

and Sakura wasn't awake.

Naruto only came rushing back, his eyes desperate to learn more on what happened to his friend. His teammate.

It his Sasuke like a bag of steel, what was Naruto's relationship with Sakura? Were they...dating? Could that be why he was so worried?

No, the calm side of himself reminded him, they were just there for each other when you left them. They grew up with out you and got strong together. It's only right he be concerned.

Sasuke glanced at the clock, and confirmed his suspicion.

Visiting hours.

In haste, Sasuke stood from his chair, apparently having not heard Naruto's last round of yelling, and marched to the door.

And there Sakura lay, her eyes shut and hands on her chest, making it seem as if dead. Disgusted by the thought, Sasuke grasped her hands, pulling them away from their horrific put, but once they were in his hands, he couldn't let go.

So he sat down on the chair, scooted closer, and decided to hold her hands. Leaving Naruto gaping in the door way, with a surprised Tsunade behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Girl**  
**Author: ofcowardlycourage**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: He hadn't left her side for a minute, because he had nowhere else to return to. He had sat down on that chair, and he had to stay there until she woke up. SasuSaku. Written in drabbles.**  
**Pairings: SasuSaku (any other requests)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **  
**A/N: I haven't really explained why I decided to write this, I guess I figured it would be easy to potray, because Sasuke isn't as stoic as he is in other stories, and I can work with that. Plus, the idea seemed to good to pass up. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

On the evening of the next day, Tsunade forced him to walk to the Uchiha compound to dress, feed, and clean himself properly.

Sasuke replied bitterly he wasn't going back to the forsaken Uchiha Mansion, or anywhere until Sakura woke up. But Tsunade wouldn't take no for an answer, and the argument could be heard from floors away.

"I know you care about her deeply!" Tsunade hissed at the man.

"Then you should understand," replied Sasuke, his eyes shut and speaking almost nonchalantly. "Why I'm not leaving this spot."

Tsunade, filled with rage, sent a punch to his face that sent him across the room. "SAKURA WOULDN'T WANT THIS!" she yelled. "YOU SHOULD RESPECT HER WISHES IF YOU CARE SO MUCH!"

Normally, Sasuke would bit back nastily, and insist the Godaime knew nothing about respect. He swore he wouldn't leave the chair, he wouldn't leave her side.

But then, he owed this to the pink-haired teammate of his. She wouldn't want this, Tsunade was correct about that. If anything, she deserved to wake up to a fully healthy environment, with everyone getting along.

She had suffered enough.

Sasuke grit his teeth and stood from his fallen place on the floor. "I'll go," he decided.

The Uchiha shoved his way to the window, he'd be damned if he left through the front doors, which were two floors down. People would spite him. People would stare, because not many knew he was here. Sakura had an alibi, she was on a long-term mission, therefore not many new he was here. Much less her here in a coma.

With one last long look at Sakura, he diverted his eyes, and landed on the nearby roof. He gazed at the town surrounding him and glared at it.

_Even after being torn down, and facing so much tragedy, _he thought, _they still get up and go forward. _

Was this how Sakura was?

She was always so persistent, maybe that's why she loved Konoha so much, because they reminded her of herself. They too were determined, but at the same time ignorant.

Deciding to face his fate earlier than expected, Sasuke jumped off the roof and into the middle of the busy street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Girl**  
**Author: ofcowardlycourage**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: He hadn't left her side for a minute, because he had nowhere else to return to. He had sat down on that chair, and he had to stay there until she woke up. SasuSaku. Written in drabbles.**  
**Pairings: SasuSaku (or any other requests)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **  
**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! Heads up though, I've never written a battle scene before, even a small one. So...this may not be the best material, but hey! The Fanfiction proofread says it's okay...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke decided, stepping into his old home, that the most amusing reaction was of those he didn't know. Horrifying shrieks that pierced the air like a sword pierced skin, parents urgently scooping up their child and running away.

In less than thirty seconds, the area was clear.

In less than ten, ninjas appeared, and from their green flak jackets he could tell they instantly they were jounin. Familiar jounin, at that.

The Hyuuga prodigy, Hyuuga Neji stood stoically before him, the only ninja in his sights, but Sasuke knew better. He could sense them hidden, their chakra. Two more ninja were nearby and Sasuke knew it was the Hyuuga's old teammates.

"Uchiha," Neji spoke gravely. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke smirked. "Why don't you ask the Godaime Hokage, or rather, Naruto?"

In a flash of green, Lee had attempted to attack him, but Sasuke predicting this, ducked his movement and skid to his right. Neji held up his hand, a signal for another impending attack to stop, and rested his other hand on Lee's shoulder.

A girl with two buns, she seemed familiar, landed right next to the two and stared at Sasuke curiously, a scroll clutched tightly in her hands.

"You said," she began. "To ask either Hokage-sama or Naruto-san, does that mean they know you are here?"

Sasuke glanced around the area, spotting the ANBU masks immediately, he answered the jounin. "Correct."

"How long have you been here?" Neji questioned further.

The Uchiha threw his head back and smirked, before stepping forward. "If you excuse me," he said. "I have to return to someone important."

He passed them without problem and hurried through his duties to return to the pink-haired girl not sure to wake up.


End file.
